


Примирение

by lee_jay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_jay/pseuds/lee_jay
Summary: После инцидента в морге что-то между Джоном и Шерлоком меняется. Джон замечает не сразу, но когда все же замечает, приходит в ужас.Время примириться с самим собой.Даже когда Джон Уотсон сражается со своими демонами, он старается быть лучше.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [coming to terms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369239) by [threadoflife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threadoflife/pseuds/threadoflife). 



Когда это случается в первый раз, он даже не замечает.

Это – мгновение необъяснимого напряжения, которое Джон пропускает из-за бурлящего внутри него гнева, все тонет в ярости. Шерлок замирает, он абсолютно неподвижен, не моргает и, кажется, не дышит. Джон даже не может понять движется ли его грудь.

Тишина затягивается, Шерлок никак не реагирует целых пять секунд, только продолжает смотреть на Джона – как будто, как будто, как будто _что-то,_ Джон не знает что, но что-то – Джон автоматически разжимает кулаки и, видя, что грудь Шерлока все еще не двигается, сам делает глубокий вдох.

Это мгновение проходит и… ничего.

Шерлок не смотрит на него весь оставшийся вечер.

***

Когда это случается во второй раз, Джон замечает.

И не потому, что внезапно стал очень наблюдательным. Он работал над собой, да, но у него все еще есть проблемы, столько чертовых проблем, боже, что нельзя сказать, что он в порядке. Он все еще в дерьме. Но он снова живет с Шерлоком, так что с этим можно справиться.

Или нет.

Джон замечает из-за миссис Хадсон. На самом деле, это было неизбежно – миссис Хадсон всегда была очень чувствительна к громким звукам или резким движениям. Очевидно, жертва насилия. Что неудивительно, с таким мужем, как был у нее.

Они ужинают вдвоем, Джон и миссис Хадсон. Джон внезапно с грохотом роняет свою вилку, и почему-то этот звук раздражает его в тишине 221B, он громко чертыхается и бьет ладонью по столу. Он даже не понимает, что сделал, до тех пор, пока не слышит собственное учащенное дыхание и, подняв глаза, видит отшатнувшуюся миссис Хадсон – ее рука на спинке стула, а сама она наполовину встала со своего места.

Они молча смотрят друг на друга. Если подумать, Джон и окружающие его люди только этим и занимаются в последнее время – смотрят друг на друга и молчат.

До него вдруг доходит – _она боится меня, я ее_ _пугаю_ – и он встает и уходит, ничего не объясняя, бледный и потрясенный.

Следующие несколько дней он бродит по Лондону, пока не начинают болеть ноги, а боль в груди не притупляется.

***

Когда это случается в третий раз, Джон замечает.

Сегодня они говорили друг с другом больше, чем в последние дни (недели, черт возьми), и Джон настроен оптимистично. Они вместе сидят на диване и смотрят телевизор. Это пробуждает чувство ностальгии, из-за чего по его рукам бегут мурашки, но под свитером это остается незамеченным. Они сидят рядом. Они часто садятся близко в последнее время. И Джон старается не думать об этом.

Именно поэтому, пропустив один или два лишних стаканчика, он становится немного беспечным. Они часто так сидят. Шерлок знает его, он знает его лучше, чем кто-либо на этой планете. Никакой поступок Джона не может его удивить.

Так Джон думал.

Он потягивается с бутылкой пива в руке и зевает. Он наклоняется вперед. Бедро Шерлока прижимается к его бедру.

Он ставит бутылку на стол с большей силой, чем обычно. Он не думает. Ему удобно и спокойно. Он выпил слишком много, так что его движения более свободны.

Он не видит, как это происходит, только чувствует.

Прямо в эту самую секунду, бедро Шерлока рядом с его _дергается_. Оно подскакивает-вздрагивает-судорожно содрогается, как будто, как будто, как будто его _чем-то_ пронзило, – всего на секунду, но так сильно, и Джон тупо пялится перед собой, вспоминая потрясенное лицо миссис Хадсон, слабый отблеск страха на нем, и не двигается. Не может.

Он не двигается целую минуту, Шерлок не двигается целую минуту.

Напряжение в этот раз ощущается, такое же плотное, как ярость Джона обычно. Только в этот раз Джон не злится. Он был расслаблен. Даже счастлив, если он все еще может испытывать счастье.

Теперь же все внутри него холодеет. Подобно фантомной боли, зудят его костяшки. Его ладонь. Его нога.

(ударил Шерлока – ударил его, ударил его, всего раз, но как будто больше – раскаленный, Джон горел, выгорал под кожей, чувство вины, господи, вина и ложь – удар, его костяшки, поврежденная кожа Шерлока, еще, а потом пинок, ужасный, подлый, господи, он ненавидел себя, но не мог остановиться, не мог остановиться, _кровь_ Шерлока)

Теперь дергается Джон, всем телом. Он вскакивает с дивана и смотрит на Шерлока, выражение лица которого нечитаемо, он полностью закрыт. Он выглядит бесхитростно, как будто Джон не...

Господи.

_Господи_.

Ему нужно дышать, нужно _дышать_ …

***

«Джон? Это миссис Хадсон. Вернись домой, Джон. Ты знаешь, что нужен ему. Не делай этого снова».

Джон слушает первое из семи голосовых сообщений и удаляет остальные.

***

Черный автомобиль ждет его снаружи. Джон замирает, когда видит его, рука все еще на ручке входной двери здания, где он работает.

Пока он просто пялится и не двигается ни на дюйм, его телефон вибрирует. Сообщение. Очередной вариант « _Садитесь в машину. МХ_ », которые Джон игнорировал весь прошлый месяц.

Он игнорирует и это тоже. Он идет к машине, смотрит на нее с каменным лицом, а потом круто поворачивает за угол.

На этот раз машина за ним не следует.

***

Больше всего Джон всегда боялся одного – стать таким, как его родители.

Он сидит на диване Гарри, пялится на бутылки вокруг него, и с ужасом понимает, что больше не отличается от своей сестры.

Гарри не спрашивала. Ей не нужно. Она вложила бутылку в его ладонь и охотно пошла ко дну вместе с ним.

После четырех ночей к ряду, Джон чувствует, что его тошнит от алкоголя.

В три тридцать утра он встает, идет в ванную, закрывает за собой дверь, включает свет и раздевается. Он поворачивается к зеркалу, обнаженный, и заставляет себя посмотреть на свое отражение. Все, что он видит – это кусок дерьма, недостойный, не заслуживающий, просто…

– Заканчивай драматизировать, – говорит Мэри позади него. – Ты знаешь, это роль Шерлока.

… подлый, отвратительный, как кто-то может _любить_ его, он такой плохой человек, господи, он никогда не хотел…

– Серьезно. У тебя не получается даже вполовину так хорошо, как у него. Завязывай.

– Я не хочу быть как мой отец, – признается он в порыве и задерживает дыхание, слова сорвались так быстро, что почти перепутались между собой. Он чувствует облегчение, невесомость. – Но я такой же, и я бесполезен, и я не могу даже… _не могу даже_ …

Мэри позволила бы ему закончить, но он не может. Он не может выдавить ни слова. Даже в своей собственной голове он не может это сказать.

Он рыдает в свое плечо, а его мертвая жена, странно молчаливая на этот раз, сидит на ванне перед ним.

***

Через сорок три дня Шерлок пишет ему.

« _Возвращайся домой. ШХ_ »

Ничто Джон не любил и не презирал больше, чем эти слова. «Возвращайся домой». Как будто он просто мог…

– Ты можешь, – говорит ему Мэри от двери.

Джон вскидывает голову. Он видит ее впервые за неделю, прошедшую с инцидента в ванной. Его рука все еще перевязана, а Гарри отказывается разговаривать с ним до тех пор, пока он не купит ей новое зеркало.

– Я не могу, – он снова роняет голову, уставший от этого разговора. Как будто он не знает лучше.

– Ты можешь, – говорит Мэри непреклонно. – Ты просто трусишь.

Действительно дерьмово, когда твое подсознание может говорить и ходить.

Джон медленно делает глубокий вдох, вдыхает и выдыхает, не обращая внимания на гнев, пока он не отступает.

Он не отвечает Мэри, ему не нужно.

Они оба знают, что это правда.

***

Он может и делает для этого все. Терапия, дважды в неделю, с мужчиной. Он ненавидит каждую секунду. Это ад.

Он проходит через это. Он был в аду прежде, и Шерлок тоже, из-за него. Для него. А он сделает это для Шерлока.

Сообщение Шерлока – единственное, которое он оставил. Бесчисленные сообщения Майкрофта, странный пропущенный вызов и все гневные голосовые сообщения миссис Хадсон он давно удалил.

Сообщение Шерлока – _Возвращайся домой_ – он сохраняет. _Возвращайся домой_. Как будто это так просто. Как будто все в порядке.

Но он сможет, он сделает это, потому что ничего никогда не было легко и правильно. Некоторые вещи недопустимы и даже разговоры о них этого не изменят.

Зато работа над ними, возможно, как раз может.

***

Он видит Шерлока впервые через три месяца и шесть дней. Сейчас начало лета и вокруг слишком красиво, чтобы вести сложные разговоры. Но вот они двое, сидят в ресторане, едят и не смотрят друг другу в глаза.

Когда Мэри в третий раз восклицает: «Говори, Джон, черт возьми!», Джон сглатывает.

Он очень медленно кладет вилку на стол.

– Шерлок, – начинает он и не знает, что сказать дальше. Как вообще люди ведут подобные разговоры? Это ужасно. Он ненавидит все это. Это так трудно для него. Он прочищает горло, пытаясь не паниковать. – Шерлок.

– Не будь идиотом, – это все, что произносит Шерлок. – Все в порядке.

Джон так и замирает с открытым ртом.

–Все действительно в порядке, – говорит Шерлок, бросив на него быстрый взгляд и мимолетно улыбнувшись. – Я заслужил это.

О, черт. О, господи. Холод вернулся, и Джону хочется рвать и метать. Боже.

– Нет. – Его голос похож на землетрясение. – Нет, все не в порядке. На самом деле все вовсе не в порядке.

Шерлок смотрит вниз, на стол, нахмурившись. Он выглядит сбитым с толку.

– Это ужасно, – продолжает Джон и чувствует, что не может дышать. Он продолжает, хоть это и невероятно сложно. – Это ужасно, этого никогда не должно было случиться, мне так жаль. Я очень сожалею.  Я был придурком, засранцем, я не должен был этого делать.

– Я сделал тебе больно, – пробормотал Шерлок, Джон почти пропустил его слова, потому что он, кажется, обращался к столу. – Я сделал тебе больно, поэтому я это заслужил.

Есть в этом что-то нереальное, он и Шерлок сидят здесь среди бела дня и _разговаривают_.  Все так нереально, но это то, что следовало сделать уже давно.

Джон вздыхает.

– Может быть, в чем-то ты и прав. Например, в тот раз, перед домом Ирен Адлер, о да, это ты заслужил.

Левый уголок рта Шерлока приподнимается в улыбке.

– И может быть, может быть, ты заслужил, чтобы я врезал тебе после твоего возвращения. Потому что ты… – Господи, он должен это сказать. Он должен это сказать. – Ты, ты оставил меня на два года. Это… Это было нехорошо.

На него накатила знакомая волна гнева и горечи, но сейчас было не время для этого. Джон безжалостно отодвигает эти чувства в сторону и продолжает, расправив плечи.

– Но все, что было после… Шерлок, _нет_ , ты этого не заслужил. Ты. – Его горло сжимается, и он кашляет, пытаясь прочистить его. – Ты. – Зуд царапает его горло, голос ломается.

Чертово предательское тело.

– Ты сделал для меня все, – говорит Джон, и его голос дрожит. – Ты сделал для меня все, и я должен был остаться с тобой. Но я не сделал этого.

Его рука на столе тоже дрожит.

– Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, прости меня. Я никогда не должен был этого делать.

Его рука трясется. Шерлок смотрит на нее, и Джон ее не прячет. Больше нет. Шерлок может узнать о нем все, если захочет.  Если он все еще захочет, после всего, что натворил Джон.

– Все хорошо, – говорит Шерлок, и в его голосе нет прежней поспешности. Он тихий, но твердый. – Я сказал, все хорошо, Джон. Все в порядке.

Джон забывает как дышать, когда рука Шерлока накрывает его руку на столе. Его большая рука прикасается к более маленькой руке Джона, окутывает ее. Как будто это что-то драгоценное, даже, несмотря на то, что она ранила его, причинила ему боль.

Боже, Шерлок. _Шерлок_.

_Да_ , думает Джон, и на этот раз это больше не голос Мэри, а его собственный. Наконец-то. _Да, именно таким он всегда и был. Он всегда был таким смелым_.

Джон замирает, глядя на их руки. Шерлок тоже смотрит на них, еле дыша, а потом он закрывает глаза и…

… и его большой палец двигается, легко касаясь тыльной стороны руки Джона.

Джон отдергивает руку, как будто обжегшись.

Красивое открытое лицо Шерлока закрывается в одну секунду, но Джон успевает заметить мелькнувшую в его глазах боль, открытость и уязвимость так разрушительны, что заставляют его реагировать инстинктивно.

– Нет, – говорит он, тянется вперед и берет руку Шерлока в свою. Он удерживает ее, прижимая к столу. – Нет, Шерлок, если мы…

Джон чувствует приступ паники, но игнорирует его.

– Если мы когда-нибудь сделаем это, я не хочу прикасаться к тебе вот так. Я хочу… – Он закрывает глаза. Он такой чертов трус, не может даже смотреть на Шерлока, когда произносит это. – Когда я прикасаюсь к тебе впервые так... я…

_Скажи это, Джон. Скажи это. Прошли годы, скажи уже, смирись с этим._

– Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал только любовь и наслаждение, – Джон задыхается и ничего не может с этим поделать, слезы катятся по его лицу – внезапно, непрошено и безобразно.

Шерлок позволяет ему выплакаться, как будто знает, что Джону это нужно. Но руку не убирает.

Когда Джон успокаивается, их руки все еще переплетены. Пальцы Шерлока крепко сжимают пальцы Джона, как будто не хотят отпускать.

Наконец, Шерлок поднимает на Джона блестящие, красные и такие красивые глаза.

– Хорошо, – говорит он.


End file.
